The present invention relates generally to the field of transaction tracking, and more particularly to generating transaction tracking data that is used to simulate a customer environment or test case scenario.
Transaction tracking technologies focus on tracking composite applications across multiple technologies, protocols, domains (middleware stacks), and operating systems. Tracking is often achieved by instrumenting targeted software with tracking agents that generate tracking events at strategic points in the application flow. Collected tracking events can be analyzed to determine application metrics and topology.
Application software (i.e., an application) is a set of computer programs designed to permit a user to perform a group of coordinated functions, tasks, or activities. Application software is dependent on system software to execute. Examples of an application include, but are not limited to: a word processor, a spreadsheet design and management system, a console game, or a library management system.